Eclipse Sector
The Eclipse Sector was a semi-large star system that consisted of 12 planets, 11 which were inhabitable, it also contains 7 moons, 1 Super Star and an Advent Proto-Planet. The Eclipse Sector was discovered and founded by the Ord Radama Federation in 2182 as part of their Human Expansion Initiative. Even after the annexation of the Sector, the planet still lacked a unified government and many powerful groups emerged to combat the Federation's grip on the planet. During the Cerberus Galactic Conflict in 2198, the Eclipse Sector served as primary staging point for Federation Personnel and Federation Fleets. It was also transformed from ghettos and lacky business into a military production sector which provided Ord Radama with military equipment to help with the war effort. To focus more on the war effort and less of a police force, the Ord Radama Federation allowed the formation of the Republic of Horizion to maintain control over Horizion and it's sibling planets. The Republic was plunged into it's first conflict when the planet Coria began open rebellion. After it was put down in 2211 most of the Sector became unified. Only briefly as in 2225 another open rebellion began in Rapture Prime. Another of which was put down in 2228. By 2265, The Republic of Horizion had finally unified the Eclipse Sector and for it, the Ord Radama Federation gave the Sector it's independence as long as the Republic provided them with much needed star ships and military equipment. The Republic had produced many star ships at their ship docks, including the legendary Kol Battleship Mk.1. Planets: Horizion 'Population: '''11 Billion - 6 Billion Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: '''Home World of the Republic of Horizion, Primary Hub of the Eclipse Sector, Military '''Defenses: '''Orbital Defense Platforms x 46, Home Fleet, Defense Fleet Horizion serves as the home world of the Grand Republic of Horizion, the head of the Republic, the Unified Governments of the Republic are located here. Nexus '''Population: '''9 Billion - 4 Billion Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: '''Industrial, Military, Corporation Hub, Shipyards '''Defenses: '''Orbital Defense Platforms x 46, Defense Fleet Dymir '''Population: '''2.9 Billion - 900,000 Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: '''Military, Industrial, Agricultural, Business Hub, Research You can put as many or as few planets in your solar system as you like. You don't have to write about every single planet, but if you'd like to then feel free. Do you only want to write about your faction's ho Veil '''Population: '''6 Billion - 3 Billion Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: '''Military Academies, Military Research, Advanced Technology, Shipyards Veil is a militarized planet, controlled almost entirely by the Republic Military, and such invests a large amount of credits in the Republic's Military Academies and Military Research to further advance the Republic. Veil is also home to North View Military Academy, home to the Republic's Elite Ground Forces known as the Eclipse Guard. Veil is also famous for being home to Newport Shipyards, who constructed the Kol Battleship Mk.1 during the Cerberus Galactic Conflict. Coria '''Population: '''11 Billion - 6 Billion Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: '''Military, Industrial, Research, Altair V '''Population: '''900 Million - 700 Thousand Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: ' Rapture Prime 'Population: '''14 Billion - 9 Billion Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: '''Extremely Heavy Industrial, Extremely Heavy Mining, Very High Military Rapture Prime is an overpopulated planet that has become a very polluted planet, thus requiring gas masks or rebreathers to occupy the planet, in very few parts does it not require one or the other. The Rapture Prime Rebellion which occurred in 2225 put the planet against the Republic. To keep up with the sheer amount of production the Republic had due to being a contingency of planets, Rapture Prime was forced to tear down farms and plantations in turn for factories and weapon plants. The mass production turned the rich forests and streams on Rapture Prime into a barren wasteland with black water. The Rebellion was put down in 2228, and Rapture Prime was successfully assimilated into the Unified Governments of the Republic. Novak III '''Population: '''5.6 Billion '''Primary Uses: ' Hades 'Population: '''6.9 Billion '''Primary Uses: ' Typhus '''Population: '''10 Billion - 3 Billion Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: '''Heavy Mining, Agricultural, Shipyards, Military Academies Typhus resides as one of the glory places of the Republic's reign of the Eclipse Sector. The planet doesn't focus entirely on military like many of the Eclipse Sector's planets. Instead it's agricultural factor flourishes, along with heavy mining. While Typhus doesn't focus on the military it does have a strong military to protect them from domestic and foreign threats. The High Point Military Academy trains the Republic's Special Forces known as Blackwatch. All Military Personnel are members of Blackwatch which makes Typhus not required to have a massive military force. Eta Cairne '''Population: '''9 Billion Estimated - 2 Million Military Personnel '''Primary Uses: '''Light Industrial, Heavy Mining, Agricultural, Weapon Testing Eta Cairne is a backwater planet never officially assimilated into the Unified Governments of the Republic. Many pirates, raiders, bandits reside here due to the amount of an unorganized government, allowing them to roam freely on the wasteland. UCF Activity resides heavy on this planet, thus making Eta Cairne a constant warzone which usually end up in stalemates. Due to the planet being mostly inhabited by the Republic's enemies and outlaws, the planet is often used for weapon testing. Object A156X "Iron" Proto-Planet '''Population: '''600,000 Military Personnel in orbit '''Primary Uses: '''Shipyard, Orbital Defense Platforms x 30 Military Personnel reside on Orbital Defense Platforms around Object A156X, while Republic scientists investigate the Advent Proto-Planet. Not much is known about the Advent Proto-Planet other then it was used by the Advent Dominion during the Cerberus Galactic Conflict. The planet seems to erect an artificial atmosphere, most of the planet is covered by constant lightning storms and hurricanes. The planet's core seems to be an entire civilization, though not able to access it due to large amounts of radiation and Tungsten Toxic leaks.